This invention relates to a bearing assembly and method for a rotating member, and, more particularly, to a bearing assembly and method involving a bearing cage that extends between the rotating member and a bearing housing.
In many bearing designs of the above type, it is necessary to have a fairly precise engagement between the bearing cage and the bearing housing that will be sufficient through the range of manufacturing clearances of the bearing housing and bearing cage, yet will not generate a too high clamping force to deform the housing and cage, thereby maintaining a positive seal at the joint between the housing and cage, and improving control of the bearing geometry.
According to an embodiment of this invention, a bearing cage extends between a rotating member and a bearing housing and engages the housing in a manner to insure that the engagement is sufficient through a range of manufacturing clearances of each component, yet does not generate too high a clamping force to deform the housing and cage, thereby maintaining a positive seal at the joint between the housing and cage, and improving control of the bearing geometry.